The Sickness
by GalaxyPackers
Summary: How the girls really learned new dance moves?


It's Friday and there's a pep rally at John Hughes High School and everyone in the school are came to show their school spirit. All wearing blue and white, watching some funny contest, cheering and yelling, 'Go Bulldogs, Go,' all came into the gym to support their school football team, as they all cheer for them. All except Rocky and CeCe, whose just sitting there right next to their friends, watching the rally, not cheering. They don't need to show their school spirit, even though they do, they have something in mind. Then Ty, as he watch the rally, cheering, he turn to his sister and her friend, not cheering. Ty stopped cheering and felt confused. Deuce, Dina, Gunther, and Tinka did the same as they turn to them.

"Any of you girls okay?" Ty asked.

"We're fine. Why you ask?" his sister respond.

"Vell, you guyz are just zitting there, all quiet." Tinka said.

"Iz there zomething bother you guyz?" Gunther asked.

"Nope." CeCe answered.

"You sure?" Deuce asked.

"Yeah, we just have something in mind. Don't worry." Rocky said.

They all stared at them confused as they turned back to the rally, cheering with their school spirit.

"And now, give it up to the cheerleaders!" the announcer said as the cheerleaders walk into their positions. The audience cheer for them as they ready for their performance. The music starts, and the cheerleader began to performe their school spirit, by doing all the flips, shaking their pom poms, all that cheerleader stuff. Everyone in a rally began to cheer for them. Rocky and CeCe however, just keeping on eye on the cheerleader captin, Candy Cho, whose ontop of the pyramid. They began smiled evil at the cheerleader.

"Got the trap settled?" CeCe asked.

"Absolutely." Rocky said as they watch the entire rally.

* * *

><p>As the rally's over Candy and the rest of the cheerleaders walk into the locker room to pick up their stuff. "All right girls, you did a great job at the rally. You may dismissed." Candy said to the cheerleaders. When they all leave to their locker room, Candy goes to her locker to get her stuff, then she founds a letter in her locker. She took the letter, opens it, then read what it says.<p>

_Meet me at the park at 6pm after school_

_~Ty Blue_

The cheerleader captin jumps up and down as she reads. She had a huge crush on Ty, and believes he loves her back._ I'll be there._ Candy thought.

* * *

><p>It's 5:50 in the afternoon and Candy was sitting on a swing in the park, waiting for her crush. She's wearing a pink baby tee, showing of her belly piercing, shorts, showing of her legs and sneakers. She was so exciting that she is going to be his girlfriend.<p>

"Only ten minutes. Ty will going to be here." Candy said with the excitement.

Then she started to hear footsteps behind her back and its getting louder, meaning someones getting closer. Candy is about to turn around but her head was caught by the persons hand with a napkin. It has chloroform in it. The cheerleader tries to fight for that person but she began to felt dizzy. Her vision is blur and tries to look at the kidnapper. There's two of them, one is a brunnette and one is a red head, and their both females, but the blur can't see their faces, as she fell off the swings.

* * *

><p>When Candy woke up, she found herself in a dark room. She struggled to move, but braces around her chest and limbs glued her to a rack formed from a series of sturdy planks, which spread her legs wide apart. Who bring her here? And why? Then she hear a sound of a knife sharpening. Someone's in here, but who could it be?<p>

"H-hello? Is anybody in here?" Candy asked while studdering.

Then she hear footsteps but the sharpening continues. Candy felt scared as the footsteps are getting louder and louder. She almost see the someone from the dark, its a girl and her hair was red. As she walk closer and closer, Candy finally see a red head person, but she know that red head person as she knows who the person is: CeCe.

"Yay, your awake!" CeCe said gleefully. "Hey Rocky! She's awake!" The sharpening sound stops. Then Candy heard another footsteps getting closer and closer, until she saw another girl. But this time, she's a brunnette. It's Rocky, holding a big knife.

"Perfect! Now we could get started." Rocky said as she put a knife to the side onto the table wear they have the rest of the tools.

"You girls! Where am I? Whats going on? I can't move!" Candy said as she panic.

"That's because you're tied down." Rock said. "That's why you can't move. I thought you know that already after you woke up."

"But why? I didn't do anything to you guys! I was ignoring you guys for five months!"

"True, but you're here, not because of what you did long time ago, is that we have this feeling that you were chosen to be, you know, dissected, slaughtered, killed. Plus, it help us learn a new dance moves." CeCe said.

"W-what feeling?" Candy asked.

"Well, let's just say that we're getting down with the sickness." Rocky said.

"But, you guys can't do that! I can scream, you know. If someone hear me screaming, you get caught! Plus, my cheerleader team needs me."

"Oooh, Candy," said CeCe. "The coach can look for another cheerleader captin."

"And this room is a hundred percent soundproof. No one could hear you scream. You have no idea how long we've been doing this." said Rocky. Then the lights suddenly came to life and revealed the rest the room.

"Oh, god." Candy reeled in horror at the image presented to her. The room was huge and blood everywhere. There's a bloody couch that is made out of human flesh and bones, and a bloody flat screen TV that work has rib cage on each sides. the carpet is made of large intestines in weave, the coffee table is made of human bones, the chandeliers with red candles hanging on the ceiling made out of human bones, and a fire place with a single branding iron. At the back of the couch were dog supplies. There's chew toys covered in blood, bloody leash hanging on a wall, two dog feeders, ones has water and one has food, which is little organs and on the corner was a dog bed made out of human flesh. They have a dog in here? How come Candy didn't see it? And the white wall covered in blood, with words 'Slaughter the New Dance' scrawled on it in blood red.

Then Candy turns attention to Rocky and CeCe, whose standing right in front of her. Both of the back up dancer's hair were completely straight, they're both wearing dark eyeliner and eye shadow, both of them wearing spike choker and bracletes , they're wearing dark clothes, but each have their own style. Rocky wore a black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a bloody hand print and white words that says 'The Walking Dead' on it, and a black Converse shoes with blood splattered all over it. CeCe wore a black shorts, a black t-shirt that says 'Russ Tafari Horrorcore' and a picture of a knife witten and drawn in blood, and a black Vans shoes with blood dripping around the edge. Back to their heads, both of the girls have one thing on their right side of their neck: a pentagram tattoo in black ink.

"You like what we're wearing?" CeCe asked. "This is what we wear when we kill someone."

Candy began to tear up. This is a nightmare!

"Aww, Don't cry, maybe a little puppet show could cheer you up." Rocky said as she bring out a skull. Its a male skull that has red sequences. But that skull is not just a small human skull, its not even an adult male skull, its a little boy's skull.

"Boohoohoo! My party is ruined! My party is ruined!" Rocky mimicked. "Yeah that what he said that when we ruined his cake on his birthday and we were like 'God, kid is just a fucking cake!' so this is what he end up."

Candy is still tearing up in horror. Then she heard a bark. That's their dog

"Oh! I forgot that you're going to meet our dog!" CeCe said. "Brutus! Come here boy!"

Candy saw a dog walking by from his name. It's a large size doberman pinscher with a killer look. His ears were cropped but also pierced with silver earing on his left ear, A single scar across his right eye, an X shaped scar above his muzzle and three giant scars on his back. His collar was black leather with spikes and his tag was a pentagram. Brutus, the dog, walk to his owners and been introduce to their victim.

"Brutus, this is Candy, our next victim and your dinner." Rocky said as CeCe pet him on his head. Brutus wag his bobbed tail as Candy was horrified when she say 'Dinner.'

"That's right! Brutus is raw fed, meaning he only eats meat, and organs is what he got." said Rocky. "Hey, what has four legs and an arm? A doberman in a children's playground! HA! Yup, he can also eat little children, dead or alive!"

"You see, we found him on a street, eating his previous owner. He then saw us, he walk up to us, and he like us so we decided to adopt him. Apperently, none of our family didn't want us to keep him and they hate him, so Brutus hates them back, and so do we, so we keep him here in this old apartment room, which is H311, that no one lives here, and no rules."

"Okay, Brutus, you can sit on a couch and watch us make dinner for you." CeCe said. Brutus goes to the couch and watching his owner making him dinner.

"Alright, let's get started! Start with that." Rocky said as she points to her victim's belly pierced. She tug the jewelry to the skin. "Yeah, it blocks the way when we're about to cut her open. I'll take it off" She twist the piercing and yank the jewelry off the belly so hard that Candy scream really loud, blood dripping out of her body. That makes Brutus bark. Rocky and CeCe laugh.

"Okay, as that taking out," Rocky throws the piercing to the ground. " Branding time! CeCe you'll do it this time."

CeCe excitedly walk to the fire and grab a pentagram branding iron and walk back to the victim. "Where do I brand?" CeCe asked excited. "On her right upper leg to your left" Rocky said as she pointed to the victim's leg. CeCe put the iron close to the skin, then Candy sobbed, felt she's going to vomit. CeCe smiled as she press the iron to the skin as hard as she can. Candy screams and cries in pain. Her leg was on fire that she was unable to catch her breath from screaming so much and losing blood, she blacked out.

**~~~30 minutes later~~~**

Candy woke up with a gasp. She probably had awoken from the stench of a burning skin and old human carcass. As her vision was in focus, she saw two pouty dancers looking at her impatiently. Then the red head is so frustrated, she lash to the helpless cheerleading victim.

"That was so rude! We were doing lots of fun making dinner for our dog and you fall asleep! Brutus was so impatient! I was impatient! Rocky was impatient! We're **ALL** impatient to **YOU** to **WAKE UP!** " CeCe yelled. As Rocky began to calm her best friend down, Candy sobbed softely. Her leg was burn as hell.

Rocky picks up the needle and said "In this, you wont feel a thing in a minute." Then she inject her with a drug on Candy's thigh.

"Guys?" their victim choked out.

"Yeah?" they responed.

"I'm sorry!" she apologies as she was sobbing.

"For what? You didn't do anything, you're just ready to be eaten by Brutus."

Candy felt numb from the drug. Rocky grab the scissors and cut her baby tee off. As it took off, they notice that she's not wearing a bra. "Naughty little girl, trying to have sex with my brother."Then CeCe grab the scalpel and make a horizontal line cut on both pelvis and under the ribs, and make a long Vertical line cut down the victims stomach. With a sound of a gooey and moist, Rocky opens a flap of skin. This part remaines Rocky of a biology project, except she didn't felt the sickness to do that to a frog. As the body's opened, Rocky and CeCe are ready to put their hand in the body and take out all of the organs. "Brutus, your dinner is ready! Remember, you'll only eat three parts of organ and the rest is for tomorrow." the doberman jumps off of the skinned couch excitedly for his dinner. Rocky took out the liver, the large intestines, and the spleen into Brutus' dish bowl then Brutus starts munching the organs. The rest will be in the bucket for tomorrow.

"You thought we were kidney with ya, but we're not!" CeCe said as she and Rocky continued to pull out the organs, blood splattered all over their face. "Like again, we have this feeling, called 'The Sickness,' that you're going to be killed, eaten by Brutus and help us learn new dance moves. Hope you got the guts for that because we are getting down with the sickness."

As they take out the organs, the finally saw a heart, beating fast. CeCe grab the scalpel But before they'll take the cheerleader's heart out, Rocky will tell the weak victim one more thing: "Well, I didn't know you can took that long but it was nice knowing you! I bet you go to Hell because you don't have heart! Soooo, goodbye!"

The blade sunk into the throat and worked its way up to Candy's chin. Coming back down, CeCe's scalpel then circled Candy's neck. The last thing Candy Cho felt was her skin being cut away from her skull, and the metal of the blade scraping her teeth.

Then she was gone, forever.

When CeCe look at the clock on her phone, it's 7:30. So that means they have time to stay with Brutus and not their family. Rocky plays the heart for a bit as the doberman finished his food. He doesn't want to eat the heart, he wants to play the heart. He goes to Rocky to play fetch. "Hey Brutus, fetch!" Rocky said as she throws a heart, still beating, across the room while Brutus run to catch the beating heart to return it to his bloody owners. They're having fun staying here until 9:30.

* * *

><p>the next day after Candy's death, Rocky and CeCe are wearing colorful clothes again, their hair are curly or wavey again, no dark makeup, no pentagrams, no spike choker and bracelets, and of course no blood. At Shake It Up, Chicago, they are killing it a with new dance moves that the Hessenheffers are so jealous. Rocky and CeCe finally got the Spotlight Dance together. They know that Brutus will watch them on the show, because its his favorite show.<p>

"You got 30 seconds before it air, good luck on a spotlight dance with a new dance moves." Gary said.

"Oh, we will!" Rocky said.

"Wonder who will be our next victim?" CeCe asked.

"Well, not someone in here, maybe someone in school?"

"Yeah, I didn't got the sickness that someone in here would be our victim."

"Me neither." she said as walk to the stage.

* * *

><p>Back in apartment H311, Brutus turns on the TV while chewing the dead cheerleader's bone. When he saw his owners on the Spotlight Dance, he gets up on the couch and barking as he wag his tail. He was so happy that they're on the Spotlight Dance. He's so happy that he howls. <em>Rocky and CeCe, I love you. If you guys came here, I will show you how happy I am.<em> Brutus thought.

* * *

><p>Two days later, as Rocky and CeCe walk to their lockers, they've talked about how happy their doberman was.<p>

"Brutus was so happy about us in a Spotlight Dance." Rocky said

"I know right."

Then Ty walk up to them and said "You guys did an awsome job on the show."

"Thanks!" they said at the same time. Then they saw another junior, Frank "The Complication."

"Yo Ty, see you Friday night? Big party!"

"You bet cha! Gotta go you guys." As Ty left, Rocky and CeCe went to their first period but then they stopped from the feeling. It's The Sickness, and its telling them who are they going to kill. As they look around the school hall the feeling gets stronger when they finally saw the next victim: Frank.

Both the girls turn to each other as they smile at each other and said "Three weeks." The girls turn away their next victim and walked to their class, whistling "Twisted Nerve" from the Kill Bill movie.

They called The Sickness, not because they're sick, but because of their twisted minds. The Sickness can choose who can kill, including their own family members and friends. The victim will be chosen when Rocky and CeCe felt The Sickness. Brutus had one when they brought a live little kids for food. The Sickness can also help them learn new dance moves. The more people they kill, the more food Brutus gets, the more dance moves they learn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review what you think.<strong>_


End file.
